1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication method and apparatus for performing communication by using a wireless signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system including a base station and a plurality of wireless communication terminals each transmitting data retained in the own terminal (hereinafter, referred to as retained data) to the base station has been known heretofore. Examples of communication schemes employed in such a system include carrier sense multiple access/collision avoidance (CSMA/CA). According to the CSMA/CA communication scheme, when a wireless communication apparatus transmits its own retained data, the wireless communication apparatus performs so-called carrier sensing (CCA: Clear Channel Assessment) to make sure that no other wireless communication apparatus is transmitting retained data (for example, Patent Literature 1). The purpose of the CCA operation is to prevent the transmission of the own retained data from being interfered with and hindered by transmission waves of retained data from other wireless communication apparatuses. Specifically, a wireless communication terminal measures a wireless signal intensity around the own terminal for a predetermined period, and transmits retained data if an average intensity in the period is less than or equal to a predetermined value.